


Light is Calling Again

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Force Bond, HEA, Smut, TRoS doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: Boy with the haunted eyesGirl with the sunny smilePining for youReach out and touch her handYou’ll finally feel againA home far away reaches for youA oneshot based off the song Starcrossed by Miss This
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Light is Calling Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InWildSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InWildSpace/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for Allie (Miss This). Thank you for being such a great friend and an amazing musician. Your song really inspired me to write this oneshot. I hope you like it.

* * *

**_Boy with the haunted eyes_ **

**_Lost in a lullaby_ **

**_A lonely rhythm_ **

**_Grains in an hourglass_ **

**_Watching the planets pass_ **

**_A home far away reaches for him_ **

**_This is where we begin..._ **

“The boy’s got haunted eyes.” Ben overheard his father telling his mother. “He’s always been like that, Leia. Ancient eyes, I tell ya. I don’t know how to help him.” 

“Han, I know how you feel about sending him to Luke. But I think it’s our best bet.” 

Ben pulled his pillow over his head trying to drown out the sound of his parents bickering over what to  _ do  _ with him. He couldn’t help but feel like he was a nuisance to them. Ben couldn’t get a handle on his Force sensitivity— the power burned in his veins just waiting for the moment to combust. He’d heard it from both of his parents.  _ He’s too emotional. Too erratic.  _

He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep— hoping that tonight wouldn’t be like all the other nights. He was ten years old and  _ still  _ having nightmares. Ben always overheard his parents whispers about how it  _ wasn’t normal.  _

_ They are afraid of your power,  _ a shadowy voice whispered in his mind. Silent tears slipped down Ben’s cheek as he curled around himself.  _ They are sending you away to be rid of you. They don’t love you, child.  _

“No,” Ben thought, “it’s not true.” 

His parents loved him. They did. They just needed help from Uncle Luke. His uncle would understand how to help Ben. He was a  _ legend.  _

The dark voice chuckled deeply.  _ Pathetic child, you will soon see.  _

Ben hugged himself as he rocked back and forth, sobbing silently in the darkened bedroom. Suddenly a burst of warmth flooded his system. It made every inch of his body  _ sing  _ with comfort, light, and … belonging. He couldn’t explain the sensation but whatever it was silenced the shadowy man and closed him off from Ben’s mind. 

For the first time in ten years Ben slept soundly. 

  
  


**_Girl with the sunny_ ** **_smile_ ** __

**_She’s been waiting_ ** **_for a while_ **

**_Desert dreamer_ **

**_Longing just to be found_ **

**_Will they ever come around_ **

**_Stars gently_ ** **_reach through_ ** **_the hurt_ **

The sandy dunes of Jakku blinded Rey as she made her way back to her home with the rations Unkar had given her in trade for the parts she scavenged. Her fingers hurt and tears welled in her eyes as she thought of her parents. 

They would be back for her. She believed that they would.

As she walked inside the AT-AT that had become her shelter, Rey’s eyes landed on the wall of lines tallying the days she’d spent alone, waiting for her parents to return. She might only be 9 years old but Rey knew they’d come back. 

Rey’s heart ached with loneliness as she curled up with the rebel pilot doll she made. Her stomach growled as she wiped the grime from her face. Her rations weren’t enough for the week so she would have to limit her portions. Rey squeezed her eyes shut and tried to fall asleep, ignoring the hunger pangs. 

In her mind she saw a silhouette of someone with their hand outstretched towards her. A soothing voice whispered,  _ I’ll come back for you sweetheart. I promise.  _ Rey smiled as she nestled into her cot. She didn’t know the owner of the voice but it was a comfort all the same.

  
  


**_He’s been dreaming_ ** **_of her_ **

_ Ben dreamt of a girl on a planet made of sandy dunes and a blistering sun. She sat on top of a toppled over AT-AT looking at the horizon.  _

_ What are you waiting for? Ben wondered.  _

  
  


**_Show me a sign she sighs_ **

**_To the_** **_night_**

 ** _While he’s_** **_saying_** ** _his goodbyes_**

 ** _To the_** **_light_**

 ** _Just be_** **_patient_** ** _wait a_** **_while_**

 ** _Sky is waiting,_** **_starlit_** ** _isle_**

**_Boy with the_** **_haunted_** ** _eyes_**

 ** _Years_** **_slowly_** ** _passing by_**

 ** _Falling_** **_deeper_**

 ** _Dark_** **_swallows_** ** _everything_**

 ** _He’s_** **_finally_** ** _giving in_**

 ** _A home far away_** **_reaches_** ** _for him_**

  
  


As the years passed, Ben continued to dream of the girl on the sand planet. He wondered where she was and if she dreamed of him? 

Uncle Luke wasn’t what he expected of a Master. He didn’t want to treat Ben differently from the other students or show favoritism. Because of this, Luke was hard on Ben— his Master’s expectations were impossible to meet. Ben tried to get along with the other students but he always felt like an outsider. One boy, Tai, was kind to him. Yet, Ben always felt the weight of his family’s legacy on his shoulders. Nobody saw him for who he actually was. He was just the son of Han and Leia, the nephew of legendary Luke Skywalker. 

Then the news hit the HoloNet about his grandfather’s identity. Anakin Skywalker was  _ Darth Vader.  _ Why had his parents kept this from him? Why didn’t Uncle Luke tell him? Now all the students looked at him as if he were a ticking time bomb. 

His nights were either filled with images of the girl or nightmares of the darkest kind. It was on one of those nights when the shadowy voice plagued his dreams that Ben woke up to his uncle— his  _ Master _ — standing over Ben with the green glow of his saber reflecting over his solemn features. Ben’s first instinct was to call his saber and protect himself. 

That night started a chain of events that led him to the shadowy man that haunted his mind—  _ Snoke.  _

Everything the man had told Ben had been right. His family  _ feared  _ him. His own uncle tried to kill him. Ben’s fellow students turned on him. He had nowhere to go. His only path led to Snoke.

Ben finally let himself give in to the darkness. Dreams of the girl were few and far between— maybe she’d never been real at all. At least Snoke understood him. Snoke believed in him. His new Master had never betrayed him. 

***

“Huh, do you feel that? Feels cold,” a 13 year old Rey exclaimed to Unkar Plutt. 

“What are you talking about, girl? It’s sweltering here.” 

“I can’t explain it. It’s … dark and  _ cold. _ ” 

  
  


**_Light is_** **_calling_** ** _again_**

Among the many voices in Kylo Ren’s mind, his grandfather was the one he yearned for the most. Darth Vader spoke to him about the power in the dark side of the Force. Kylo believed he’d given all of himself to the dark side, but there was still something inside tethering him to the light. 

“Forgive me,” Kylo pleaded. “I feel it again, the pull to the light. Supreme Leader senses it.” He paused to take a shuddery breath through the obsidian mask he now wore to hide the face of Ben Solo. “Show me again, the power of the darkness, and I will let nothing stand in our way. Show me, Grandfather, and I will finish what you started.” 

***

The droid with the coordinates to Luke Skywalker had stolen a YT-1300 Freighter.  _ The Millennium Falcon.  _ Kylo Ren knew he’d be seeing his father again— Snoke had foreseen the confrontation. Kylo hoped he had more time— he hoped he could avoid his father so he wouldn’t have to prove his loyalty to the First Order in the worst way. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a meek voice stating the droid had help from a girl.

“What girl?” Kylo Ren asked as he choked the nervous lieutenant.  _ It couldn’t be the girl from the desert— could it? She wasn’t real.  _ Kylo swallowed as he released the lieutenant. Takodana was where the Falcon was heading— Kylo would apprehend the droid there. 

***

The battle was underway on Takodana as Kylo stalked through the wreckage. A stormtrooper pointed towards the forest and reported that the droid was spotted heading west.  _ With a girl.  _

Kylo’s head snapped to attention as he glanced towards the forest.  _ The girl.  _ He parted from the battle ground and made his way into the forest in search of the droid and  _ her _ . 

He found her rather quickly, chuckling to himself as she shot the blaster at him. Kylo deflected each blast with his crackling crossguard saber. The girl was intriguing.  _ Who was she?  _ Her hazel eyes were full of venom as she ran from him. A spitfire.  _ His  _ feisty girl. 

Kylo used the Force to keep her frozen in place as he stalked towards her. He couldn’t help but get closer to her, as if there was an invisible string tying them together. He reached his hand out and touched the very edges of her mind with the Force. 

“The map… you’ve seen it,” Kylo marveled.  _ Is it her? Could it really be?  _

“Sir,” a stormtrooper interrupted his thoughts, prattling on about the troops.

“Pull the division out. We have what we need.” 

Gently, he flipped a switch in her mind making her fall into unconsciousness. Kylo scooped her up in his arms so she didn’t hit the ground and carried her through the woods and across the battlefield to his ship. 

  
  


**_Girl with the_** **_sunny_** ** _smile_**

 ** _She’s gone a_** **_million_** ** _miles_**

 ** _Getting_** **_closer_**

 ** _She_** **_cries_** ** _out to the wind_**

**_Please don’t give up again_ **

**_Stars_** **_gently_** ** _reach_** **_through_** ** _the hurt_**

Rey woke up with a start. The masked creature crouched near her feet— watching her. Her wrists were shackled to an interrogation chair. She swallowed hard as she glared at the cloaked man with the obsidian mask. 

“Where am I?” Rey questioned. 

“You’re my guest,” he answered with that distorted voice. 

Her heart was racing as she asked about her friends. He replied to her in annoyance and  _ something else,  _ it was almost as if she could  _ feel  _ his emotions. “You mean the murderers, traitors, and thieves you call friends? You’ll be relieved to hear I have no idea.” 

She glared at him, anger surging through her veins. 

“You still want to kill me?” He questioned with curiosity. 

“That happens when you are being hunted by a creature in a mask,” Rey spat. 

Suddenly, he stood up and removed the mask. His face was young— dark wavy hair framed a pale face. His dark eyes seemed to stare into her soul. Rey was startled at his appearance, feeling her cheeks heat. She didn’t expect him to look like that. She expected a monster— not a young man haunted by his past.  _ How did she know that? _

He started to ask about the droid. Rey continued to defy him as he entered her mind— thinking of other things. He was gentle as he peered through her memories but tears started to fall down her cheeks when he mentioned her loneliness. 

Something told Rey that he knew what it meant to be lonely. 

He pushed harder, trying to get the coordinates to Luke Skywalker. Rey pushed back and found herself in his mind. He was afraid. He didn’t think he was strong enough. He wanted to be like Darth Vader. 

An energy passed between their minds and Kylo Ren pulled back, gasping in shock at what she’d done. He quickly retreated from the room, leaving Rey reeling from what had just happened. 

***

Starkiller Base was collapsing and Kylo Ren had just committed the greatest sin. He’d killed his father— and it shattered his heart. There was no going back from what he’d done. Chewie— the wookie that had once been his uncle, shot him with the bowcaster. Kylo only wished Chewie’s aim hadn’t been off. Maybe then he wouldn’t feel the pain of what he’d just done. 

Snoke had lied to him. He said once Kylo made this sacrifice he wouldn’t be torn apart any longer. The act only made it worse. 

Kylo chased after the girl— Rey. She’d befriended the rogue stormtrooper. It made his chest fill with rage. Why? He couldn’t understand it. There was something about Rey. She was supposed to be with him. Not the traitor. 

After he’d disarmed the traitor and slashed his back, he turned to where the Skywalker saber laid in the snow. He would collect it and then take Rey with him off the planet. She was powerful in the Force—  _ like me,  _ Kylo thought. 

He reached for the saber and it broke free from the snow and flew across the forest, landing in the palm of Rey’s hand. 

_ It is you.  _ Kylo realized.  _ The girl I dreamt about.  _

She lit the saber and advanced towards him. Kylo humored her and fought back. He chased her to the edge of a crumbling cliff, holding her in a saber lock as he gazed into her hazel eyes. 

“You need a teacher. I can show you the ways of the Force.” Kylo pleaded. 

“The Force,” she whispered and closed her eyes. 

Kylo lost himself as he watched her face. He hoped she would accept his offer. They could leave together. The two of them could be unstoppable. 

To his surprise, Rey started to fight back with a renewed energy. His tired and battered body couldn’t keep up with the intensity of her blows. A searing pain crossed his face as she slashed her saber against him. 

Kylo fell back into the snow and watched as the ground between them cracked and crumbled. 

  
  


**_She’s been_** **_dreaming_** ** _of him_**

Luke was hiding out on the Island Planet of Ahch-To. He was reluctant to teach Rey and overall a crabby old man. What Luke Skywalker didn’t know about Rey was she knew all about waiting. She closed her eyes as she curled up on the cot inside a tone hut and fell soundly to sleep. 

_ In Rey’s dream she saw him… Kylo Ren. She didn’t want to understand him— she wanted to hate him. Yet, the dreamscape showed her the image of boy haunted by everything. Snoke had preyed on him as a young child.  _

Rey woke up to a tickle on her cheek. She yawned and sat up in her cot, glancing at the other side of the hut. Kylo Ren stared back at her with curiosity. 

Rey grabbed her blaster and shot at him. How did he get here? How did he find her? 

She stood up and ran out of the hut, turning to find him standing in front of her. 

“Can you see my surroundings,” Kylo asked. “I can’t see yours. Just you.” 

He wasn’t actually on Ahch-To. The Force was connecting them. 

  
  
  


**_Show me a sign she sighs_ **

**_To the_** **_night_**

 ** _While he’s_** **_saying_** ** _his goodbyes_**

 ** _To the_** **_light_**

 ** _Just be_** **_patient_** ** _wait a_** **_while_**

 ** _Sky is waiting,_** **_starlit_** ** _isle_**

  
  


The one question that plagued her mind was her parents. Kylo Ren reminded her of that as the bond connected them while he was shirtless. Her cheeks flamed at the memory. Now, she pulled the blanket over her soaked body as tears welled in her eyes. The cave— she thought she’d find answers there. All she wanted was to see her parents. 

  
  


**_Boy with the_** **_haunted_** ** _eyes_**

 ** _Girl with the_** **_sunny_** ** _smile_**

**_Pining for you_ **

**_Reach out and_** **_touch_** ** _her hand_**

 ** _You’ll_** **_finally_** ** _feel_** **_again_**

 ** _A home far away_** **_reaches_** ** _for you_**

  
  


Loneliness. Kylo felt her loneliness from across the galaxy. She was calling to him through the bond they’d formed.  _ She needs me.  _

“I’d never felt so alone,” Rey admitted, after baring her soul to him. 

“You’re not alone,” Kylo replied, and he meant every word. 

“Neither are you.” 

Slowly, Rey reached out her hand. They could see each other— but could they touch? Kylo took off his glove and reached for her. Their fingers touched and he felt a jolt go through his body. Light surrounded him chipping away at the dark surrounding his aching heart. A vision of a future flashed before his eyes. 

_ Rey with a white dress surrounded by greenery and flowers in her hair. Rey kissing him before cuddling up against him beneath the sheets of the bed they shared. A little girl with his dark hair pulled back in her mother’s signature three buns. A little boy with his mother’s freckles and hazel eyes Force floating a ball to his sister. A home. Belonging.  _

  
  


**_This is_** **_where_** ** _you begin_**

They met on the  _ Finalizer.  _ Ben brought Rey before his master, and she worried that she’d made a grave mistake. However, she’d seen their future however, solid and clear. They were meant to be together. 

Snoke tasked Ben to kill Rey— to fulfill his destiny. She was frozen in place on her knees as he turned his lightsaber. Rey whispered his name— pleading with him not to do this.  _ Please don’t give up again. You are better than this, _ Rey thought. 

The invisible Force holding her body released as she fell to the ground. Ben hadn’t used his saber to strike her though the chest… instead he’d ignited the Skywalker saber and killed Snoke.  _ His true enemy.  _

She stood up as Ben called the saber to her own hand. They looked into each other’s eyes with the knowledge that he’d done this for her… for  _ them.  _ Ben and Rey turned so they were back to back as they held their sabers out towards the approaching Praetorian guards. 

***

Ben and Rey left the desecrated throne room and boarded the Falcon. Ben put in the coordinates for Naboo. Nothing else mattered now that they’d found each other. Ben helped Rey to face the hard truth about her parents— they were never coming back. She may have come from nothing but she was  _ everything  _ to him. 

Ben had foolishly offered Rey the galaxy. He’d practically proposed to her by offering her his hand and asking her to join him. “ _ We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy. _ ”

She had sighed and shook her head at him.  _ “I don’t want the galaxy, Ben. I want you.”  _ She’d said. And that was enough to make Ben walk away from it all. 

Ben was nervous as he piloted his father’s ship. The wound from what he’d done was still so fresh. Rey kissed his cheek and smiled at him as they hit light speed. Ben turned the ship onto autopilot and brushed a hand through his hair. 

Rey grabbed his hands and guided him to the bunk towards the back of the ship. They sat down side by side as she gently touched his hair. 

“I can’t believe we are here,” Rey said. 

“Me either,” Ben admitted. 

She smiled as she leaned into him, pressing her lips against his. Ben sighed into the kiss and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her snug against him. Ben cradled the back of her head with one hand as he lowered her to the cot, settling his hips between her splayed legs. 

Rey sank her fingers into his hair as she deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue between his lips. Ben kissed her back eagerly. He’d never felt so loved before. Rey completed him. She’d always been in his life. She was the light that was always calling to him. 

They quickly shed each other of their clothing. Ben kissed Rey’s lips before trailing small pecks down her chest. Nervously, he placed a palm over her breast and gave it a tentative squeeze. Rey released a surprised breath and rolled her hips against him in encouragement. Her nipple pebbled against his palm as he continued to massage her soft flesh. 

Rey took his other hand and guided it to her cunt. Ben’s fingers slipped through her slick folds and his eyes widened at the realization that he’d done that to her. His cock rested on her hip— heavy and hard, leaking at the tip. 

He pressed a single digit inside her tight walls. Her brow furrowed at the intrusion but she rolled her hips, causing his finger to move in and out. 

Neither of them had done this before. They could feel it over the bond. 

_ We can learn together,  _ Rey said.  _ I just want to feel you.  _

Ben did his best to prepare her. He added another finger to stretch her tiny pussy. He rubbed his thumb against her clit and lowered his mouth to her nipple, sucking the tight bud between his lips. 

Ben moved from one breast to the other, lavishing attention to her nipples as he worked her with his fingers. He could  _ feel  _ her pleasure over their bond. Ben could read her body— knowing exactly what she needed. 

He kissed down her chest until he reached hips. Ben settled himself between her thighs and pressed his lips against her clit in a soft kiss. Rey bucked against his mouth, giving him her blessing to continue. 

He sealed his lips around her clit and started to suck as his fingers moved within her. Rey grabbed on his head and gasped as her release started to build. Ben licked through her folds, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud. 

“Ben,” Rey whispered as she fell into her release. 

It took everything in Ben to not come along with her. His cock was painfully hard and the barest touch would probably send him over the edge. Rey rolled them over so he was laying on his back and she straddled his hips. 

She reached for his cock and wrapped her tiny hand around him. Ben bit his lip and groaned as she guided him to her cunt. Slowly, Rey slid down until she took all of him inside. Ben held onto her hips and breathed heavily. 

“I don’t think I can last long,” Ben admitted. 

“Don’t care. I just want to make you feel good. Like you did for me.” 

Ben’s eyes were hooded as he moved within Rey’s tight center. She looked incredible riding him with her tits jiggling with every thrust. It didn’t take him long to come but neither of them cared. They had plenty of time to make love again. 

Rey collapsed on top of him, his softening member still notched inside of her. They fell asleep in the comfort of each other’s arms. It was the first time Ben had slept without Snoke haunting his mind. 

***

The look on Rey’s face when they arrived on Naboo made every hardship in Ben’s life worth it. He wanted to show her everything beautiful in the galaxy. He picked a flower and braided it into her hair as they walked hand in hand by the waterfalls. 

They settled in a cottage overlooking a meadow with wondrous views of the waterfalls. And together they built the family they always longed for. They would never be alone again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Alannah. I couldn't do this without you!


End file.
